Love Is Blind
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Love comes from the heart, and from what you feel, it doesn't have to been seen or heard to know it's real. Love...is blind. On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Introduccion

**"Love Is Blind"**

**Chapter Uno - Introduccion**

Normally he'd be playing out side, shooting hoops with his friends, but he hadn't been. No, he was sitting out side on the stoop of his house, a rootbeer beside him. Brooding. His friends were elsewhere having given up on him playing again, he just didn't want to. It was a lost cause because Troy Bolton at age 16 was blind. Thanks to a stupid drunk driver, yes, a drunk driver when he and his stupid friends were drunk and stupid themselves coming home from a basketball after party. Troy frowned and leaned back against the stairs, this was his life...now. He hated it. He wouldn't even talk to his friends, and his parents felt pity for him and like he was a burden on society. He was sure of it. "Troy...this has gone on long enough...me and your mother are sick of it."

Troy looked up, "w-what do you mean?" His mother sighed, and looked up at Jack, "Jack, I-" "You are a freak Troy! you can't see and you can't do anything, you have nothing to live for, your worthless...so were sending you away!" His mother had tears in her eyes, "please don't do this to him!" Troy sighed, "I'll go pack.." Jack brought out his stuff, "don't bother, we did it already.." His dad brought his stuff to the car, ready to take him to the place, His mother looked at him, "Baby, I am so sorry, I love you, don't ever forget that...please..please don't hate me.."

Troy sighed, pulling his shoulder from his mother's hand, he couldn't see at all that was true; so why were his parents sending him away? Oh yeah, that five letter word called 'freak'!. "Mom forget it okay...I'll just go..." he blindly turned to the steps and felt for the handrail, the smooth surface gliding under his palm as he slowly took a step down and then another until he was on the grass of the front lawn. Jack sighed, walking from the car to Troy, and roughly grabbing his arm. He stumbled. "You're going to a blind school...they'll be able to help you there...but they can't make you see."

Troy sighed and nodded and carefully found the car handle on the car and opened it carefully and sat in the car as his dad drove him to the new school. about 20 minutes later, They pulled up into the big campus and saw alot of kids going in. Jack sighed, Troy looked down, "are all blind people here?' Jack sighed, "most of them, but some are regular kids, so watch out for them.." Troy sighed slipping out of the car and grabbing his things, "thanks.." he shut the door and mumbled, "for nothing." and as his dad drove away, Troy was about to take a step closer to the school until he was knocked down by a football player, "hey look guys, It's a new one.." Austin snorted, Troy looked up, but of course couldn't see nothing, then a sweet anglic voice came up, "Austin! leave him alone! he didn't do anything!" Gabriella yelled coming up to him and helped him up. Austin snorted, "Gabriella, don't take up for this freak!" Gabriella's blood boiled, "if anybody is a freak, it's you Austin, you don't even know him, so just back off!" Austin laughed and him and his friends walked off. Gabriella looked up at him, "are you ok?" she said helping him up.

He groaned, rubbing the back of his head because it had hit hte pavement, but other than he was good. "Yeah..I'm fine." the girl, apparently named Gabriella, cleared her throat, "I'm Gabriella..and i'm partially blind, it was a head injury when I was 5." Troy sighed, holding out his hand and waiting for her natural response of 'ew!' or 'eugh' or 'go away freak' but what he got instead was totally unexpected. Her small hand curved around his big one, "nice to meet you...uh.." Troy cleared his throat, "Troy." she smiled, "Troy, uhm don't let Austin bother you...he's just a partially blind ass."

Troy chuckled, "I kind of figured..." Gabriella smiled and they stood there awkwardly, Gabriella then asked, "Can I see your schedule?" Troy nodded and held the schedule out to her. Gabriella looked at it, and she bit her bottom lip, and smiled, "we have the same classes." she smiled excitedly, "would you like to...hang out..after..school?" she asked him.

Troy felt his smile falter and fall, "You wouldn't mind hanging out with a blind guy?" Gabriella shook her head with a smile, "as I've told you before...I'm partially blind...in my left eye, so I know kind of of what you go through...people think you can't do anything?" Troy nodded, "yeah..." the brunette beauty sighed and took Troy's hand in hers, "I can lead you to the boys dorms if you want..."

Troy placed a hand on his cheek where her lips were, he closed his eyes-still dark, like when they were opened, and inhaled. Plain soap. Just soap. He opened his eyes to the shapeless dark and felt around for the bed, it took 3 minutes to find it. "Damn...damn it..." he hated life. When he found his bed, he placed his bag on it and searched it for the zipper, was the bag always this stubborn? He growled when he couldn't find it and threw it at the door. Plopping himself down on the bed and burying his face in the pillow, "I ...hate...life."


	2. Chapter 2: De Perros Y Pizza

**"Love Is Blind"**

**Chapter dos- de perros y pizza**

Later Gabriella searched around campus, Troy had missed all his classes, Gabriella sighed. she wanted to help him so much, she was that kind of person, cared for others instead of herself. then she had something, she had been saving money to have surgery for her eye so she could see, but maybe she could save money for Troy to have surgery and he could see again. she was gonna help him, she cared about him. Gabriella saw him walking around to his drom and she chased after him, "Troy.." she tugged on his shoulder, "hey, are we gonna hang out today? I know a cool pizza place.." she smiled.

"No." he said, stuffing one hand in a pocket and the other hand following along the wall, Gabriella frowned grasping his wrist tightly, "come on...it'll be fun-" "I said no..just leave me alone." she didn't fight when Troy pulled his wrist away and followed slowly along the wall, she sighed. Troy was going to need a lot of patience. Gabriella watched him go up the stairs and searched for his dorm. Gabriella looked down and sighed, she needed to think of something, needed to show him how much she cared for him, and how much she wanted to be there for him. she looked at his schedule that she still had with her, it had all his info, full name, date of birth. and it caught her, his birthday was in a couple days. she smiled and bit her bottom lip. she had a plan.

The Next couple days were very nerve wrecking, Gabriella wanted so bad to show Troy how much she cared about him. she went to the pet store and walked in and saw all the cute little puppies. she smiled as half of them were jumping close to the glass window licking at it. she smiled and saw the most helpless little puppy, it was a small dashaund, and he was shaking and whimpering.

Gabriella frowned, "excuse me.."

the lady came over, "yes.."

"what's wrong with this little guy, he seems..shooken up.."

The lady sighed, "he was abused from his orginal owners, and they dumped him here.."

Gabriella looked at him and smiled, he was in the same situation as Troy, "I'll take him.." The lady smiled and opened the thing and got the little puppy out. the puppy was shaking trembling, and Gabriella held him in her arms, "It's ok little guy, I'm gonna take good care of you." she whispered, petting it. the puppy was close to her chest trembling, and Gabriella smiled and paid the lady.

Gabriella held the puppy in her hands and she looked at him, "I need to give you a name..." she thought for a moment, and then smiled, "you look like a...hmmm... you know, I'll just let Troy name you.." Gabriella was soon on campus and she knocked on Troy's door. she heard a groan, "go away!" she opend the door, and walked in, "Troy...I got you something.." she held the puppy close to her.

Another groan, "I'm busy...loathing life, now go away!" Gabriella sighed, knocking again, the puppy squirmed in her arms. "Troy..please...I think you'll like it." another groan and then the sound of shuffling feet, the door knob jiggled, "if I open the door and you give me whatever it is you want me to have...will you go away?" Gabriella cleared her throat, "uhm...maybe." another groan from behind the door, then it opened, "okay now what?"

Gabriella smiled, "Today is your birthday and I got you something.." Troy sighed, "why would you do that, and why do you care?" Gabriella sighed, "cause unlike others, I know what your going through, and I care about you so much, and I really want to be there for you...but I don't understand why you don't want that..I like you alot Troy, and I really wanna be friends...so I got you a puppy.." she held out the little dashaund and put it in his arms, "he has all his shots and tags, and his been abused from his family and they abandoned him, so his a little shooken up, but I think you'll like him.." she smiled petting the dog behind it's ears.

Troy sighed, feeling the soft fur in his arms; against his skin and the cold nose sniffing him cautiously. "Does he have a name?" Gabriella smiled, "No...I thought that you could name him...train him to be a service dog..." Troy groaned, "great...another reason to remind me that I can't see worth a damn." Gabriella girmaced at his tone, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Troy groaned, "Just go...please, I want to be alone.." she nodded, and walked toward the door, she stopped before leaving, "I can bring you pizza...it's your birth-" "I don't fucking care, my birthday is the worst day of my life." True, the party, the drunken accident, him losing his sight...it happened on his last birthday. Gabriella winced and cringed, "I'm sorry...happy birthday Troy."

Gabriella sighed shutting the door, and she walked out of the dorm. Troy sighed, and the small pup started to lick him and kiss him. Troy smiled, "I guess we both have the same problems, huh buddy?" he held him sitting down, and sighed, "I guess I should name you..." he thought for a moment, and then looked down at the pup, "I'll name you cooper.." he smiled, the puppy cuddled close to him, Troy sighed, He needed to apologize to Gabriella, she's such a sweet girl and all she wanted to do was help.

Gabriella walked into her dorm and whistled for her puppy, "Come here, Chloe...it's time to take a walk...come here girl.." her back poodle puppy ran to her and Gabriella picked her and held her close, "are you ready for your walk.." Gabriella attached the leash to her and they walked around the campus. then Austin stopped her, "why are you hanging out with that loser Gabriella!" Troy was about to come around the corner and stopped when he heard their conversation, "Austin, can't you just leave me alone! I broke up with you for a reason.." she tried to walk pass him but he pushed her back, "She kissed me Gabriella...your beautiful..." Gabriella looked at him, "I don't like you anymore, I like Troy..." Austin chuckled, "that weirdo-" "his not a weirdo! his a great guy, now, please..leave me alone.." she tried to walk pass him again, and but he pushed her against the wall and slapped her. Chloe began barking, Gabriella held her sting cheek, tears sparkled in her eyes, "don't be a bitch to me Gabriella! or I'll make the other eye blind to, then you can join the freak!" Gabriella looked at him, "stop calling him that! you don't know what his been through!" she screamed.

"Oh and you do?" she was silent, Troy remained behind the corner, listening to the conversation take place. But Gabriella didn't say another word, Austin did. "You don't..cause your half blind Gabriella, you're not a freak, he is..just leave him alone and be with me..I'm sorry.." Gabriella whimpered, but other than that Troy heard a grunt and then the sound Gabriella yell, 'run Chloe!'

Chloe began running in the other direction. Austin was on the ground, but he grabbed her arm, "No! you little bitch!" he held her tightly, "let me go!" she screamed. austin held her tighter then she spit into his eyes and he let go of her. Gabriella took her chance and ran. as soon as she was away from Austin she turned to corner and saw Troy and jumped, "Troy..you scared me.." she layed her hand on her chest. then chloe came up to her and she picked her up, Troy sighed, "I heard..what happened..are you ok?" Gabriella smiled petting her puppy, "I'm fine..thanks..." she bit her lip, "I'm sorry about earlier...umm... but I just want you to know Troy, I have on intention hurting you, or making fun of you, I really care about you, and I like you...alot.." she smiled holding his hands.

he smiled small, "well, thanks..." an awkward silence, Gabriella cleared her throat, "well it's your birthday...want some pizza?" Troy sighed, moving his eyes to his hands, where'd he look at them nervously if he could see. Gabriella frowned, "or not...I'm sorry I shouldn't have as-" he looked up, "no it's fine...just not hungry is all...Cooper just wanted to go outside." The puppy barked, Gabriella smiled, "Cooper?" Troy felt himself smile, "yeah...he's got to have a name..." she giggled, "it's cute and it fits him...and Troy,"

"Yeah?"

"You have an adorable smile."

Troy smiled, "thanks.." Gabriella smiled, "my mom always said, smiles are free, so give them away.." she played with the side of his hair. Troy smiled down at her, even though he couldn't see her, he could feel the sparks come up him. Gabriella played with his earlobe. "Troy.." she whispered. his forhead leaned on hers. "yeah.." he whispered back. she shut her eyes and they fluttered back opened again, "I'm gonna help you.." Troy looked at her, "w-what do you mean?" she smiled, "I've had money saved up, to you know have surgery on my eye, to be able to see...but I want to do it for you.." she held his hands, "I think it will really help, and I really wanna make you happy again..." she smiled.

Troy sighed, "I don't want-" Gabriella sighed, "please...I want you to have this..from me." he sighed again, "I don't want it...just keep it, it's yours." he pulled his hands from hers and grabbed the chains of shoelaces that he made to form Cooper's leash, he clucked his tongue, "I'm not a charity case Gabriella...go...use somebody else." And there it was again, one minute they'd have a moment and then the next...he's cold as ice. She sighed, blowing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, "Come on Chloe, we'll get a pizza for Troy anyway." Gabriella Montez never gave up.

Troy sighed, and looked at her, "Gabriella." she turned back around and looked at him, "yeah Troy.." "is the surgery, you know...100 percent accurate.." she looked at him, "what do you mean?" he shrugged, "will it work, will I be able to see again.." Gabriella nodded, "Definitely.." Troy sighed, he really wanted anything in the world to see again, but he didn't wanna be a charity case, "Troy, your not a charity case, your my friend, and I want to do this for you, if I didn't I wouldn't even told you..." she grabbed his hands, "please do this... I know you want to see again, and I'm offering to help you, I have enough money to help you...please..." she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. she loved his lips on hers, it sent shivers and sparks. Troy didn't know what to do, he was kind of shocked but he wrapped his arms around her waist and melted into the kiss. Gabriella soon pulled away, her arms resting on his shoulders, her forhead against his, their breaths on each other.

She smiled, "Will you do it?" how must he answer? he sighed, "no," she groaned, "Troy I want to help you..." he pulled away from her completely, and grabbed tight of coopers shoelace leash, his gut twisted into balls of fire, but he knew that it was some what right to say this, well for him and in his mind it was, "I don't want your help Gabriella...if I want the surgery...I'll save up my own money." he clucked his tongue and turned and left, feeling along the wall to the door where he walked out from. Gabriella sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, her belly twisting and knotting into tight balls, she screamed "YOU ARE SO DIFFICULT!" he stopped in his tracks, not turning anything but his head, "too bad, I get it from my dad!" he walked off and slowly and carefully inside. Gabriella sighed, biting her inner cheek and picking up Chloe's leash again and pulling gently, "Come on girl...let's go eat pizza..."

Troy groaned walking into his dorm and got into the bed as cooper layed on his stomach. Troy sighed, he was falling for Gabriella, but he couldn't admit that, to her anyways. why did she want to help him? he was pushing her away he was stubborn, that was what he was, he was stubborn.

Gabriella and Chloe sat in the pizza place and ate some pizza. Gabriella sighed, she wasen't hungry. Gabriella got up with chloe and went up to the counter. "umm one large cheese pizza please..to go.." she sighed slipping out a 20 dollar bill and giving it to the cashier. she wasen't gonna let Troy spend his birthday alone, she couldn't, it wasen't right. as soon as they gave her the pizza, she carried it onto the campus. as soon as she went to his dorm, she knocked. she heard him groan once more, "Gabriella, leave me alone!" she sighed and went in and shut the door, "No."

Troy sat up, "leave now.." she shook her head and sat on the bed with him, "No, its your birthday, you don't deserve to be alone, now, I got this warm cheese pizza for you, your gonna eat it, your gonna enjoy it, and you won't complain.." Troy looked at her, why was she trying to hard, Troy sighed and gave in, "fine." she smiled and opened the box of pizza. later on, they ate all the pizza and were now eating ice cream, they were joking with each other, and talking alot. Gabriella giggled at something Troy said, Gabriella smiled, "were getting along good.."

Troy smiled, "uh yeah...I guess we are..." he fiddled with his fingers, and sniffled a few times. "uhm, if you don't me asking Troy," Gabriella started timidly, "how did you go blind?" he sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." she bit her lip, "okay then...we won't..." he nodded, "yeah." Awkward silence and the sound of two puppies wrestling. Troy cleared his throat, "you should be going shouldn't you?" Gabriella looked at the clock, she'd only been here 20 minutes, "Are-are you trying to get rid of me?" he could lie, say no..but he was. He just wasn't use to people being nice to him with him being...blind. "Yes..."

Gabriella sighed, "If...if that's what you want...then..fine..." she sighed picking up chloe, "come here girl.." chloe barked and licked Gabriella in the face. Gabriella grabbed her bag and then she walked closer to the door, then she stopped and turned around slowly and said, "Just so you know, I like you for who you are, Blind or not Blind, I care about you, and I hope that you feel the same about me... but I guess...that's just not enough.." she sighed holding her chloe close to her.

Troy sighed, burying his face in his hands and taking a deep breath, "I just..want to be alone...I won't get hurt if I'm alone..." to sum it up, thanks to his father's verbal abuse, he hated crowds. Cooper barked, Troy lifted his head and reached out feeling around for the puppy, soft velvet fur was under his palm and finger tips. He smiled, "Hey boy...want some pizza?" Cooper barked again, he laughed, "I'll take that as a yes." he scooted his left over plate of pizza over to the puppy and felt the sides of him as he scarfed it down. Troy laughed, "You're hungry..." he sighed again and moved his other hand along the bed where he was leaning against, feeling the edge and gripping it tightly so he could stand up and plop down. Continue feeling sorry for himself there...


	3. Chapter 3: Of kisses, hugs and decisions

**"Love Is Blind"**

**Chapter tres- of accidental kisses, warming hugs and decisions**

Troy woke up, of course to darkness, he sighed and rubbed his face. their was a knock on the door. Troy groaned, "Gabriella...just go..".

Gabriella opened the door, "No..I'm tired of this, I want you to be happy.."

"I'm fine Gabriella-"

"No your not! stop acting like that, just please, listen to me and let me help you..don't you want to be able to see again?" Troy sighed standing up, "It's not that easy.."

Gabriella walked closer to him, "yes it is!"

"no its not!" he walked closer then they found themselves kissing on accident. Gabriella held his cheeks with her hands and held onto him, kissing him passionately. they fell onto the bed kissing passionately, Gabriella holding onto his shoulders.

He felt his hands go to her waist, gripping them tight and pulling her closer to him. If that was even possible. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his chest, Cooper was barking, but it wasn't a 'back away now' bark it was more of a ...well if he was human, he'd be considered a peeping tom cheering at a kissing couple while peeping through a crack in a window. And the barking is what snapped Troy and Gabriella apart, but they didn't move for awhile, Gabriella was breathing heavily, "Troy...what was-" he sighed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." she cupped his cheek, bringing his face up.

"For what? Kissing me? Yeah it's a real felony, I'll call the cops right now...Troy, why are you apologizing?" he bit his lip and shook his head, sliding himself off her and using the bed and wall for support.

"I just...I'm sorry."

Gabriella sighed, "for what Troy?" he pinched the bridge of his nose, Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist in a warm hug. He stiffened, "what are you doing?"

She shushed him, "don't ask just hug...hugs make people feel good."

Troy sighed, "Gabriella..stop.." she held onto him tighter, "I'm not letting go.." Gabriella held onto him. Troy sighed, why did she care so much about him? Gabriella really like Troy, possibly even fall inlove with him. she wants to be there for him, she wants to help him, Gabriella bit her bottom lip, she didn't mean for the words to slip out, but they felt so right, and she meant them, "be with me." she whispered.

Troy shook his head no, "I-I-" she stood on her tippy toes, attaching her lips to his and at the sametime breathing in his scent, it was like everything in the room had vanished; the walls, the ceiling, and the floor most importantly. Troy was taken aback, stiffening his muscles but relaxing after he felt her soft hands grab his and hold them tight in hers. She smelled good, of plain soap. Just plain ol' soap...it can smell so good on a person and he didn't realize it. He pulled away, "Gabriella can I-"

She smiled, "What?"

He shook his head, "forget it's-"

"No tell me."

He sighed, and moved his blind eyes to the floor, "I want to know what you look like..." she smiled and lifted one of his hands, placing it on her cheek and letting him explore from there. Troy smiled, "you're beautiful."

Gabriella smiled. Troy took his thumb and traced her bottom lip, he smiled softly and kissed her holding the back of her neck. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his ruff hair. Troy moaned at this. Gabriella pecked his lips, and looked at him, "Your handsome Troy.." Troy smiled softly, breathing in her scent once more, and he tilted her chin kissing her once more, Gabriella pulled away, "Will you be with me?" she whispered.

Troy bit his lip, "I...I can't.."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip, "why.."

Troy sighed, "what's the point in being with someone who is worthless?"

Gabriella shook her head, "your not worthless, your the strongest person I know, and I want to be with you...I want to help you, I want to help you see, I wanna show you that I care about you so much just to spend all my money for your surgery.." she pecked his lips, "Don't you wanna see again, I know you do, your just to stubborn to admit it.." she kissed him passionately for the third time.

"I-I can't take your money...it's not right and not how my mom raised me."

She frowned, "well, you have morals, that's good. But I insist that you take and use my money-"

He crossed his arms, "and I respectly decline."

She narrowed her eyes, "I"m giving you a dirty look right now Troy Bolton."

Troy chuckled, and clucked his tongue and stuffed his hands in his pockets; shrugging. "Yeah well...I bet you're still cute." his eyes widened, did he really say that?

Gabriella looked at him crossing her arms biting her bottom lip. she wrapped her arms around him once again, "Troy I want you to be with me... and I want to pay for your surgery, please, your really hurting me by not accepting, please..."

Troy sighed, resting his hands on her hips, "Gabriella.." she kissed him passionately once more. it was much more heated then the last and they landed on the bed again. Gabriella pulled away laying her forhead against his, "wouldn't you like to see this? I know you do, I can feel it in your kiss...if you won't do it for you, at least do it for me..." she grabbed his hand and kissed it, "please Troy...for me.."

He sighed, "I don't know...I just- let me think." he pushed himself off of her and crossed his arms. That's the thing, he was scared to take a step ever since he became blind; afraid he'd fall on his face and be some sort of a clown for others amusement. His pain is their power, "Gabriella, I just...I'll think about...consider it. It's not a no." she sighed, standing up from the bed and straightened out her top. "I'll give you that, but...please I want to help you...please let me in Troy."

Troy sighed and looked down, of course he couldn't see anything. Gabriella stood up and titled his chin, "I want to help you so much..." she cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips. she pulled away biting her bottom lip, "I'll give you some time to think about it.." she grabbed her bag and kissed him one last time, "You know were to find me when you make up your mind.." she kissed his cheek, "Goodnight Troy."

\.

The next morning, Sunday, it had different meanings to everyone whoever lived. To grandparents, it was the Lord's day and it was spent making big family dinners for mediocre gatherings, to little kids it was just a day of the week off from school and mean kids that bullied them on the play ground, to teenagers, it was the weekend and they all gathered for drunken parties. That used to be Troy's life...now it was hell, it meant the day before Monday which was also the day before he'd see assholes like Austin again. He pulled at his beltloops, feeling Cooper sleeping on his feet as he himself was lying on the small rectangular mattress of the matchbox sized dormroom; Cooper snores.

Sighing, Troy sat up, gently moving the puppy so he wouldn't wake him and he stood, feeling along the wall for support, he hated the idea of using canes. They only labled him for what he was. Blind. He felt the cool surface of the doorhandle and turned it, shutting it quietly behind him as he clucked his tongue; he preferred echolocation. He saw himself as 'the batman', yeah he's a dork, so's everyone in the world. Clucking his tongue, his hand feeling along the wall, he walked down the hallway, unawarely following the singing voices that came from the choir room just ahead of him.

He smiled, "...I didn't know there was choir here..." his curiosity got the best of him, he stopped in front of the door and pressed his ear to it. But he pressed a little to hard, or the door wasn't shut all the way,.because Troy fell and landed face first on the fround, he squeezed his eyes shut ready for the laughs, but the only sound he heard was, "Oh my! Are you all right?" was that a trick questin? He opened his eyes to blatant darkness and shook his head to clear it as he slowly stood up. Two hands were helping him, "young man," the voice asked again, "are you all right? I'm Miss Darbus..."

_Unfortunately,_ Troy thought, then he sighed, "yeah, I'm fine.."

Miss Darbus smiled softly, "do you need something? or need some help?"

Troy sighed, "I'm looking for Gabriella..Gabriella Montez.."

Miss Darbus smiled, "she takes this class, but she is on lunch break right now.."

Troy groaned, "Do you know where she goes for lunch break?"

Miss Dabrus sighed, "either the pizza place or down in the cafeteria." Troy groaned he would have to make his way to Gabriella on his own, he decided, he was gonna go through with the surgery, he was done with this.

Gabriella sat at the pizza place, eating some pizza, and slurpping her pepsi through a twizzler straw. she smiled as chloe was nudging against her for some pizza, "you want some pizza don't you girl.." Gabriella giggled and tore off a piece of bread from the pizza and fed it to chloe. then she heard the door bell go off which told her someone had came in. Gabriella looked up to see Miss Darbus helping Troy to the table, "Miss Montez, Mister Bolton here needed to find you.." she helped him sit down, and Miss Darbus left so they could have some privacy.

She looked at him smiling, "hey."

he smiled, "I decided on the surgery deal.."

Gabriella took a sip, "oh..um..really.."

Troy nodded, "I'm gonna do it.."

Gabriella smiled and she hugged him, "Oh my god Troy, your gonna really do it.."

Troy nodded, "I'm tired off not being able to see, I'm tired of it, I wanna be able to see.." Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips, "I'm so glad you decided to do it.."

The Next hour, school was let out, and Gabriella drove Troy to the hospital. she helped him up front and told them what he needed done. they took him into the back to prep him up, and Gabriella held his hand, "Your gonna be fine..." she pecked his lips, "I promise...when you wake up, you'll be able to see again.." Troy smiled, "I"ll be able to see you.." Gabriella giggled, "I'm so proud of you..." The Doctor cleared his throat, "Ready?" Gabriella looked at Troy, "Ready Troy?"


End file.
